megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Compass Man
is the last of the seven Robot Masters known as the Dimensions fought by Rockman and Forte in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. He is a friend of Rockman Shadow, a robot who traveled from the future with the purpose of destroying the world, and works for him, protecting the path to his stage. Like some of the other Dimensions, Compass Man's name might be deceiving, but he is quite a powerful foe. Compass Man can separate his torso from his legs and spins around the room, slicing at opponents with his deadly blade hands, while his legs will try to corner his "prey" and do even more damage. Compass Man, like the Clock Men, is a very mobile adversary, and thus is weakened and slowed down by Aircon Man's Barrier Wind and Forte Cyclone attacks, though the Doppel Crash and Doppler Attack also inflict considerable damage to him. Compass Man does not leave a weapon upon his defeat. Unlike Sword Man, the only other boss to split like this, Compass Man is not damaged by hitting his torso; his weak point is actually at the top of the legs, making it tricky to hit with his weakness. Compass Man's stage is only available after the defeat of the Clock Men. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Compass Man is among the many Robot Masters revived by the Genesis Wave in the crossover comic series Worlds Collide, serving both Dr. Wily and Doctor Eggman. His silhouette can be seen briefly in a panel from Sonic the Hedgehog #251 prior to the arrival of Dr. Light's original Robot Masters. He is the only known Robot Master from Rockman Shadow's army other than Rockman Shadow himself to be shown present in the series during and prior to Worlds Collide. Trivia *In the game, Compass Man's name is actually spelled as "Compas Man". It is unknown whether this was a typographical error, a mistranslation (from Japanese to English characters), or whether it was intentional. It is also possible that this spelling is due to character limitations in the game, as seems apparent with his introduction sequence - there is no room for an extra "s" in his name. *Compass Man, along with Fake Man and the Dark Men, are the only Robot Masters who have "Man" in their names who do not give weapons to the player when defeated. *Compass Man's appearance in the Mega Man Archie Comics series marks the first time he appeared officially in a media outside Japan and one of the second Dimensions to do so, the other being Rockman Shadow, both preceded only by Konro Man's cameo in Mega Man ZX Advent. *His stage BGM is recycled from Pirate Man's stage. Gallery DimensionsArt.jpeg|Full color artwork of Compass Man with Aircon Man, the Clock Men, and Dangan Man. R&FWonderswanConcepts.jpeg|Concept art of Compass Man (top left) with art of Rockman, Forte, and Rockman Shadow. Category:Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha bosses Category:Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Archie Comics Classic characters